In general, a washing machine is an appliance that cleans laundry by washing, rinsing, and dehydrating the laundry to remove dirt on clothes, bedclothes and the like (hereinafter, referred to as laundry) using water, detergent, and mechanical operation.
The washing machine includes a washing tub that is rotatably arranged in the washing machine and ready to receive water and laundry, and a driving apparatus that rotates the washing tub to wash the laundry. In addition, the washing machine further includes a water supply apparatus that supplies water into the washing tub and a water discharge apparatus that drains the water from the washing tub. A detergent supply apparatus is arranged over a water supply fluid passage of the water supply apparatus to supply a detergent to the inside of the washing tub. The detergent supply apparatus includes a dispenser in fluid communication with the washing tub arranged over the water supply fluid passage and a detergent supply box that can be removed from the dispenser and accommodate various detergents.
In the conventional washing machine the detergent supply box is withdrawn from the dispenser, a powder or liquid-type detergent is supplied in the detergent supply box, and then the detergent supply box is inserted back into the dispenser. At this time, when the water supply apparatus operates, the powder or liquid-type detergent in the detergent supply box is supplied into the inside of the washing tub along with water flowing through the water supply fluid passage of the water supply apparatus.
The conventional washing machines have the disadvantage, however, that the detergent supply box must be repeatedly refilled with detergent whenever a new laundry cycle is run. This is inconvenient and time consuming to the user of the washing machine. Furthermore, the amount of detergent supplied to the detergent supply box is subjectively determined by the user, and therefore, too much or too little may be supplied to the washing machine. If the amount of detergent supplied is too excessive, under consumption of the detergent can result, which may lower washing capacity and increase detergent costs to the user.